leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elise/@comment-5605969-20150607012419
So lets view her Kit. her Q scales poorly in AP, since all it scales is her percentage AP damage. Think like this. If the ADC has 100 MR, and you have 700 AP with void staff and 23Mpen, he'll be left with 54MR. Considering he has 2000 HP. Your Q will deal (180 + 26% current HP) * 0.65 = 455 total magic damage (note with full HP). In comparisson, a Ziggs Q with 600 AP will deal a raw 645 * 0.65 = 420. Now it might seem Elise has the upper hand, but remember that not only does Ziggs' Q cost less at all ranks, it does AoE damage and has more range (though it can be dodged). SO basically, for it do deal the same damage as Ziggs' Q, the target only needs 1770 hp. Which means that after just 1 Q, her next Q will deal less damage than the average mid laner poke skill. Not only that, it has less range, puting her in a dangerous position. And since the ONLY thing she gains from going tank is her melee W active, it makes her a sad spider. Her melee Q, though having more base, has a bigger problem, in that it will never reach its max damage (missing health, and the max damage is when the enemy is at 1 hp). Not only that. I get Elise doesnt have to pay mana melee, but her mana costs are WAY too high. Mana exists as a gate to balance out spells. Thats why manaless champions usually have weaker spells early game. Or when the spell is too spamable, it usually has low base, which sort of balances out. Elise's Q is 80 to 100 mana. For the damage it does, its way too much. And before I reach the changes, let me touch on the rest briefly. Her W is nice. Ranged is a nice poke/nuke and can chech brushes and other things. High scaling because if you arent using melee Q that thing is very hard to land on the right target. Melee gives her nice sustained damage(and if they dont have hydra, you will most likely win a duel). As for E, i feel the stun is rewarding. Its kinda slow, but 2 second stun is big, but i feel its missing something. Same with melee E. However, this one has nice range, gives vision over the area and offers invulnerability. Her spiderlings could be a bit bulkier (scale with elise's defenses) so that IF she goes defensive, she has something to hurt with. And she should get her armor and MR from melee back. Unlike Jayce and nidalee, Elise doesnt have a LOT of mobility nor extreme range poke. And if Jayce can have armor and MR, so can elise. Not Nida, she has a potent heal. So after all this said. Here are the proposed changes. Q: mana cost reduced at early levels. Base damage now scales with AP (60% maybe.) Percentage damage now scales with level of skill, but not AP (8%-12%). Same for melee and ranged.(Increase cooldown to 10-6 seconds) Increase damage dealt to monsters to allow proper execution. E(ranged) - Increase missile speed to 1650. Give standard sight for the duration of the stun. E(melee) - elise gains a short burst of move speed for .5 seconds. R: Elise reduces 2% of damage received for each spiderling active on the field. So with this. elise becomes much better an assassin than she is right now, prioritizing single target takeouts. Her Q will deal more damage and costs less, but has more cooldown early game. HP% damage values kept because its single target, so it should have a higher base damage than other multi target spells. Melee is the same case. E is a quality of life buff. As for melee E, just so you can position yourself better after you land. R is the most interesting. So here you have tankiness that your opponent can interact with. If they dont kill the spiderlings, you receive less damage. but if the spiderlings are taken out, you return to your frail state of a lonely squishy spider. And it forces her to cycle beetween melee and ranged more often because she needs to renew her spiderlings. W could even double the tankiness for the duration of the melee active. Seems nice. Anyways that's my take on the spider queen. What do you think?